


Can We Keep Him?

by pamelaroseee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Clone Sex, Couch Sex, Dicks galore, Dom Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Much trash, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Shameless trash, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamelaroseee/pseuds/pamelaroseee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve brings home a clone for scientific purposes and for Hydra reasons but Tony decides that sex is much for fun. In the name of science, of course. That's it. Sex. And clone stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep Him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trash smut party that took me six months to write??? It's terrible and I'm okay with it because everyone deserves one bad smut post. Fourteen year old me would be proud. Enjoy!

For once it wasn't anyone's fault but his own. Tossing the fire extinguisher to the corner of the workshop, Tony stood with his hands out to his sides as he assessed the damage. Something went wrong. Nothing ever goes wrong because he's too smart, he's too perfect, he's too much of a genius to fuck up a simple wire input and output with ... Oooh.

With his fingers laced and placed at the crown of his skull, he looked on in honest disbelief at the charred frazzled wires and metal before him and realized that Anthony Edward Stark fucked up. Kinda.

"Bullshit," he barked as he walked away from the mess. This was rudimentary shit, pure elementary stuff; it was easy enough for a cockroach to do it but he, CEO of Stark Industries and son of Howard Stark, fucked it up.

"Jarvis, cancel my appointments for the rest of the day. I don't want to see anyone,” Tony grumbled as he pushed aside a rolling table and fell to the red couch he often slept on whenever he actually found time to sleep.

"As you wish, sir,” the voice replied in a calm tone. “Though,” he returned with a higher pitch than his previous, “Captain Rogers has returned and, upon his ride home, he requested to have a word with you.”

Tony, who now had his arm over his eyes, removed enough of the arm from one eye to stare at the ceiling as he shifted his brow. "I'm sure I just said I don't want to see anyone. Reschedule with him too, Captain Tight Butt isn't special, he can wait."

"He said to inform you that it was urgent," Jarvis hummed.  
With the change in his sleep pattern, him sleeping now more than ever and quite regularly at that, Tony was a bit grouchy (more than usual, that is). Instead of the short hours between chugging coffee and drawing up blueprints for projects he had in mind, but may never finish, he was now calling it a day by midnight and coming up from his dungeon to sneak in a few last minutes with Steve. Steve wasn't his new best friend but they understood one another to some extent. And he liked Steve to himself.

Actually, honestly, they bickered way too much and way too often and it got Tony off like never before (seriously, he’s gone to town with a few recorded arguments that made him cum so hard, he hurt his spleen a time or two).  
Steve would turn red, fuming with annoyance and frustration as Tony played the nonchalant card. It was always fun to irritate him by acting like it - whatever it was- was all water off his back. Steve, being as passionate as he is about all that was under the golden sun, would get riled up when the other man seemed indifferent. It was so baffling to him for a man to lay his life on the line every single day and yet, seem not to care about anything that he or his team did. Steve usually could see through Tony's façade, but after a few heated arguments and quite a few disagreements, he began to question if it were a mask at all or perhaps Tony's true colors. 

(Spoiler alert: totally a ruse)

It was a childish tactic, much like mocking and hitting the schoolgirls on the playground to win their affection, but Tony wanted Steve to explode from the tension. They had tension, a pretty thick one; they had enough tension to make the entire team avoid them at all cost whenever the two sat within one together.

Letting out a groan, a grunt, and kicking wildly for approximately 9.8 seconds, Tony yelled out, "Fine! But I still don’t want to see anyone else for the rest of the day."  
Up the stairs, around the corner, down the hall, and into the elevator Tony went to go see what the ever so lovely and patriotic Captain Rogers needed of him. Within minutes he was in the hallway, off to the right of the grand living room which was also next to the kitchen where Steve was currently searching for something to quench his thirst. He could tell it was him by the ass poking from behind the fridge door, and also the suit that wrapped around those beautifully round cheeks.

"Can I be of some assistance to you, star spangled-," a dazed Steve with a blank expression stood up from behind the fridge door with a uniform that was as pristine as the day it was made, "I thought you had a mission?"  
"Anthony Stark?" Steve asked.

Tony raised a brow, unsure what to expect or who to blame it on. For once, it was nice to know that Loki wasn't to blame. "I,” he stammered, “Who,” he dragged on as he looked around for someone to help him figure it out. “You called me up here,” he informed the man, his own brows shifted and raised.

Steve tilted his head. “You are Anthony Stark of Stark Industries, also known as Iron Man, the leader of the Avengers, and son of Howard and Maria Stark.”

“I'm the leader? Heh," His body jerking around for a second. "Where's Clint and Nat? I need witnesses."

With the elevator dinging behind him, Tony looked over his shoulder to see a beaten Steve Rogers whose uniform looked tattered and torn in all the right places.

“Tony, hey, there you are,” Steve said out of breath.

Tony looked back and forth between the two. “What ... the hell is happening?”

“I was coming to look for you, Jarvis said you didn’t want to be disturbed but we need you.”

“I know but,” Tony looked over to the cleaner Steve, waving a hand over his eyes as he stared off into the distance like a mannequin,“what the hell is this?”

Steve took a deep breath and rested his hands on his hips. “There was a lab that Nat and I had to disperse. They were making replicas of us, the team, to use as weapons,” he explained, his hand leaving his hip to wave a bit with the words. “Nat found a way to disengage them from their uh, system and overwrite the original code or whatever. Which, I guess means that they're not going to try to kill us now.”

“So,” Tony dragged out as he looked at the replicated version of his star spangled friend, “he’s your pet robot now?”

“Well, sort of. He’s not a robot, I guess. He’s some sort of,” Steve looked at the copy as Tony circled it slowly, “copy of me. Nat said he was made of all organic materials? So he's a clone, which raises the question of if they replicated the serum or simply substituted it for something else. Nat said it could've been mental manipulation or DNA ... malarky.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Another you?”

"Don't start," Steve said walking into the kitchen. "The original coding said that each version of us adapts to us."

"Adapts?"

“I don’t know the scientific terms for it but ... he knows me. He knows how to counter attack my every move and, I can't exactly explain it, but he touches me and he knows what I'm thinking. Like," Steve walked back from the counter to rest his hands on the shoulder of his clone.  
The replicated version, who Tony mentally declared to call Steve 2 With Nicer Hair, looked up from his daze and said, “We’d like chocolate ice cream.”

Tony still said nothing. With his hand placed on his chin, he slightly shook his head as he thought. “I ... have no idea how this works.”

Steve nodded, saying in a quick reply, “Which is why we need you,” before walking deeper into the kitchen to look through the fridge. “I don’t know what to do with him since, unlike all the others, he’s a bit harder to kill. Or get rid of.”  
“Whoa, whoa, why would you kill him? You killed the others? This is a scientific breakthrough, Spangles,” Tony said as he walked another circle around Steve 2 With Nicer Hair. “Does Banner know about this?”

“No, you were the first person I thought about," Steve replied with a mouth full of grapes as he bumped into the replica that never moved from its original place.

“It’s because you’re the second smartest person we know after your father,” Steve 2 blurted.

Steve cut a look at the replica, glaring death into its ‘soul’ as Tony returned a look with a satisfied smile.  
“Can we keep him?” Tony asked playfully with batting lashes.

Steve groaned while rolling his eyes.

Tony leaned on his toes, examining the imitation closer to see just how identical the two men were. “Are you capable of learning? Acquiring new knowledge?”

“Yes, I am. I’m capable of storing up to any and all new information acquired.”

Stroking his chin, and looking at the original Steve, he thought about exactly what he wanted to teach him. It was wrong of him but Tony thought of all the things he could do with him. The older man repeatedly tried to tell himself that he was thinking in terms of science but it was more than that, actually. He lusted after Steve in ways that he couldn’t comprehend and to have an identical, organic replica right before him for his personal use for however long he wanted almost made him ruin his nice pair of jeans. Luckily he could say it was for science, if it mattered, but for now, he needed him in the lab.

“I’d like to run some test on him,” Tony announced boldly.  
Steve, the original one, shrugged out of the upper half of his uniform, one hand still managing to shove grapes into his gaping mouth. “Tell me what you figure out. Who knows what Hydra is up to with science like this. I knew you’d get some sort of kick out of this, and Banner would enjoy it too,” Tony, with his thoughts about what he was going to do to the clone, really hoped Banner wouldn’t be joining at all, “but have fun, I guess," Steve said as the upper half of his uniform was folded over, revealing his bare torso, scars and all. Tony couldn't help but to stare, tongue drying out as his jaw simply hung. "I'll be downstairs reading over a few files if you need me.” Steve grabbed the grapes and stood before the elevator.

“No problem, Captain,” Tony replied with a limp salute to follow. Steve raised a brow before slipping back into the sliding doors. 

Tony watched him go, making sure he was fully gone before turning his attention back to the other Steve before him. “You’re nothing like Rogers. I mean, you’re obviously him but you’re not him, ya'know? I can’t argue with you and no argument means I don't get off.”

“Get off?” Steve 2 quizzically asked. Tony waved a hand at him, his face twisting, he didn’t need for him to speak or respond. 

“I don’t know how this is gonna go if you’re going to be like this stiff stick in the mud the whole time.”

Tony tapped his chin, pacing back and forth before he finally had a thought, a good one, a fantastic one if he could say so himself. Because Tony Stark was a genius, he was perfect, and way too damn smart for his own good.

 

****

 

Tony flicked through videos as he tried to find something that peaked his interest just right. All the titles were off putting, and just really gross.

“No, no, no,” he muttered to himself as he flicked through the screen of bare asses and dicks of all colors and sizes. “That one looks good,” he considered, launching the video to only meet twenty minutes of blow jobs and five minutes of actual sex before the glorified money shot. “No,” he spat as he closed it out to find another. 

He searched and searched, clicking videos to only fast forward them to see the jest of all that was happening. Other Steve needed a good video to learn from. Tony didn't want his experience to be some cheap trick he could get from anywhere, it was Captain America for fucks sake. Well, it was a clone but it was an organic copy- tit for tat, from head to toe, from ... was he graciously endowed like the real captain? Was he even anatomically correct?  
Tony spun on his toes, inching close to the clone to only stare at him for a few seconds.

"Show me your, uh," Tony hesitated as his finger motioned down towards the man's pelvis.

Steve 2 blinked.

Tony was afraid, in a sense. He wanted to touch him, God did he, but it felt so wrong and invasive. It was worse than feeling up one of those four foot dolls or even a cardboard cutout, but he needed to. The desire was stronger than ever, he needed to touch Clone Steve, he needed to release the build-up that just continued to build each and every day from staring and fighting with Original Steve.  
Without a second thought, his hand was placed anxiously on the other man's crotch. Slowly moving, he felt the bulge, the large bulge that was a beautiful cock waiting to be devoured. It had to be done, but just not yet.

"Take your clothes off," Tony demanded. He'd found the courage from somewhere deep down inside of himself.  
Fuck, he needed a drink. Fuck, he needed some sort of crutch to get him through the moment but, holy shit he was undressing.

The clone had stripped every inch of clothing, revealing the beautiful, amazing, delicious, perfectly sculpted by the hands of God himself, body of Steve fucking Rogers. It wasn't right, the moment; the blood rushing to the length in Tony's pants while feeling every inch of his body tingle of pleasure and victory. It was wrong but who the fuck cared about morals and shit right now?

Tony reached out to touch him, run a hand over his body and take it all in (in more than one sense of the word). His mouth was watering, his hands jittery with anxiety and the inability to think straight without feeling the weight of his body forcing him to his knees. Finally, right here, right on that moment in his close quarters of a lab with no one to give him the eye or make comments about his stupid little crush on Captain America, he touched him. Taking a single finger and running it down the clones body, he felt the ... Cold? The secondary super soldier was icy and frigid. What the hell?

Tony raised a brow at the specimen. His brows fusing together as he just wanted to finally fuck Steve without having to awkwardly fumbling about with the real Steve to do the do and now he has to think up a way to make the guy room temperature.

"Fuck, this is too much work for a blowjob" Tony almost yelled as he walked towards his desk to exit from his porn search to flop down in his chair.

It just wasn't fair. Perfect opportunity and he's an icicle and Tony was breaking the zipper and really, he just wanted a decent blowjob. Maybe. At most he'd be fine with just touching it, and himself, while thinking of Steve. But it all felt wrong. It was like he was cheating without even really trying, or even being with the man in the first place. It all seemed so perfect. It would all be so perfect if stupid fucking Steve Rogers would just -

"Tony?"

The voice said from the intercom by the door. Tony looked over in a rush, running to the system to look at the impromptu visitor.

"What is it, Rogers?" Tony asked with an annoyance that was fake yet still authentic.

"Natasha and I found something I think you should take a look at."

Tony growled to himself, more time with the one person he wanted to fuck and they were going to talk about business. How great.

"Come on down," he replied dryly.

The older man dragged himself back to his table. It was petty for him to be so upset about something out of his control but who cares? This was why he needed the good fuck in the first place, so he could stop whining and being a petulant child. He just couldn't win here.

Steve rushed in the door with a folder in hand. His eyes wide despite the even wider smile that took up most of his face. Tony loved seeing him happy.

"So we found-" his words stopped short when his eyes met the naked clone that stood in the middle of the lab. "What is this?" The question full of curiosity yet still asked firmly.  
"Research," the other man quickly excused as he waved a hand.

"I feel a little uncomfortable with ... me just standing here naked."

Tony snapped his fingers at the clone. "Put your pants on."  
Steve watched the other Steve pull up his boxer and pants. Original Steve shook his head a little as he continued his previous stride. "Thanks," he said to both men equally, "anyway, Natasha and I found the factory for the original makers of the software inside them and-"

"Yeah it's traced back to Rolio Engineering in Bangkok," Tony finished with a hand under this cheek as he pouted and looked at prints for his unfinished projects.

"You knew that? Why didn't you tell us?" Steve asked as he threw the folder on the table. 

Tony only raised a brow at the action. "I also didn't tell you about me grabbing sushi for lunch either. Like I said, I'm still doing research."

"What research are you doing with my naked clone?" His arms folding over his broad chest.

"He was going to teach me to have sex with him," the other Steve admitted in a monotone fashion.

Steve stood with his eyes wide, arms still folded as he turned back to Tony making a face. A face that the other man didn't know if it was anger, or if it was embarrassment or annoyance (which would be a better reaction for him because no one likes an angry Captain America). 

"I just," Steve sighed as he shook his head and looked away, "Tony, I -"

"I know, I know, you're not gay and the 40s were so much better because you all suppressed your gay tendencies by marrying your high school sweetheart and I'm a blasphemous mess to the universe but you should be flattered, honestly, because it's not everyday that-"

"Tony, shut up," Steve barked as his commander side started showing. Mmm, the food stuff. Placing a hand on his face, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed again before turning to pace beside the couch. "I am flattered, I'm not an idiot, alright? I see how you look at me and what Nat tells me and I'm, I'm flattered, okay? Just this is a little extreme. Who knows what he has," his hand waving to the clone as he looked at him then his friend.  
Tony scoffed. "I'm not an idiot, I was going to use protection." He wasn't.

"That's not," the blond sighed as he rubbed his face a little, "I want this too. You, I mean. I want you the same way you want me but I just can't do the ... fling thing. I don't even think I can do relationships but not this one night stand ... thing."

The room was quiet, terribly quiet ... right up to before Tony began to laugh. Was he laughing at Steve? It was a deep chuckle before a light sorry of giggle as he punched his lips a little. Steve looked over at Tony who was now standing with arms folded and a wide grin as he stepped forward and slowed his laugh to a sigh and a wipe of his eye with a lone finger. "I knew it."

Steve curled a lip as he looked away. "Oh, shut up."

"No, no. And what do you mean how I look at you? It's how we look at each other. You look at me when I'm reading and you draw me from time to time, thank you JARVIS," Tony said flicking a finger towards the ceiling.

Steve looked up then back to the man. "Alright, but that doesn't take away your lusting after me. Calling me the boss, slapping my rear-"

"Don't get so full of yourself, it's a custom. You've seen basketball games. In your days they didn't want to slap asses since their cocks were basically hanging out anyways."

Steve smirked sarcastically. "Right, sure. And what about you staring, licking your lips, discussing the things you'd do to me with Rhodey and Nat?"

Tony was quiet, arms folded and lips in a tight line as he slowly began to smirk after a limo shrug. "Then let me fuck you."

Steve blinked. "Did you not hear what I-"

"I heard what you said but I also see that little glimmer in your eye when you talked about me spanking your ass. You feel it as much as I do as we might as well get it out the way. Might as wll get it out our system and fix the damage after. Come on, bend over."

The other man chuckled. "You're so full of yourself."

"Oh write a book on it, you wouldn't be the first. Come on, let's fuck," he was closer now, smelling Steve's flesh and that unforgettable fragrance of righteousness and Dove. His hands were moving down to Steve's pants as the other politely fought him off.

"Tony-"

The older man snorted, fingers still working the other man's zipper. "What? You said it, you want me. Now prove it. Bend over."

It was a few more seconds, more of Steve pushing him away with tired exasperated sighs before he slowed to a stop. And suddenly his eyes went from staring at his pants to staring into Tony's eyes. Uh oh. It was unlike Steve, unlike any Steve Tony ever knew and he was kind of giddy, excited even. He'd awakened the beast, he felt and was he fucking ready to.be ravished.

Steve grabbed his hand with a tight grip. "I don't bend over, you do," he said as he grabbed Tony's neck, kissing him hard as his other hand began to pull at his shirt. Tony smiled, moaning softly with feet speeding backwards until he abruptly hit the table. The blond released the man's face, both hands grabbing his hips as he pressed himself forcefully into him. 

"That's all you want, Rogers? To rub cocks like a couple of boy scouts?" Tony asked with a mouth muffled by the other man's.

"Shut the hell up," Steve snarled, pushing Tony onto the table more. Oooh, he said a bad word. Fucking jackpot.  
The older man groaned with pleasure as he leaned his head back. This was it, just like his dreams coming true but less handsy and more growling and way less clothes. Steve grabbed Tony's hair, yanking his head to bite roughly at his throat. The man beneath him was more than sure that he came. "Don't get too happy, you're not getting fucked by me," Steve gruffly said into the man's flesh.

"Captain America," the words said sarcastically by Tony.  
Steve released the older man. "I mean it," he reaffirmed as he wiped at the corners of his lips before nodding towards the replica who stood idle the entire time. "He's gonna do it. I want to see every little thing you want me to do to you."  
Tony snorted. "I don't know about that, he's as cold as you were before the big blowdryer treatment."

There's a soft laugh coming from Steve as he shrugged. "I didn't ask," his face painted with a seriousness that made the other man sure he creamed his pants again. "Here's an idea," he said as he walked over and began to massage the shoulders of the clone with a devious smile. "How about this, he'll do all the filthy things I want to do to you. And you take it."

There was something that had come over Anthony Stark that only ever happened on very rare occasions. The man was speechless, and viciously turned on.

His cock throbbed and his balls ached with a need for release, pleasure, a happy ending - shit, he needed to cum.  
"Warming lube," Tony said as he stood and went to the drawers under the television before the couch. He searched and searched before finding the tiny bottles. "Ha," he laughed to himself as he waddled back towards the two men. Steve watched patiently, quietly. His eyes were low to Tony who'd bent down a bit to warm the clones chest and limp length. "Uh," the man said with a nod. "Can't fuck a limp noodle, Rogers."

Steve chuckled, placing a hand on the clones shoulder. Their was a level.of.sorcery to this, within seconds his cock came to life. Thank you God, Thank you God for making his parents who made him. The second Steve was following the man below him with his eyes rather seductively. "We would like to fuck your mouth first," he said in a tone that was very unlike his robotic one.  
Tony looked up at the original Steve who was nothing more than cheeks, teeth, and a devilish grin. It was a side he'd never seen before. But he liked it! Fuck, Steve was so freaky and kinky and Tony was just missing out all this time. What the fuck was he beating his dick in his lab for when there was a beast inside of Steve waiting to be released? But now his first time would be with two Steves! Two! Sure, nothing would ever top this moment but that didn't matter. What did matter was that he was ready to put the Steve 2s cock into his mouth and suck it like his life depending on it.

"I'm too rich to be on my knees," Tony said with a hand up. Steve tossed the tiny red pillow and snapped his fingers. "Go."

Tony feel to his knees, hand moving slowly to the thick cock before him that was at least three inches thick with eight inches of length to go around. Perfect, he mused. Howard didn't do much right but Steve is fucking perfect.  
He grabbed the shaft carefully, stroking him softly. Watching the man's face should've usually gotten him off but he wasn’t looking up. Truthfully, he was too fascinated by his cock. Watching the length disappear and peek through the opening of his semi closed fist, he felt his mouth began to water. The pre cum rolling down the knuckle of his thumb as he stroked faster. There was no thinking after that. His hand fell at the moment he slid it slowly into his mouth. Tony’s circled mouth taking every inch of Steve’s warm cock, his eyes closed as he pulled back then forward. Finally he looked up, but over to Steve the Original. He’d had been sitting on the arm of the couch, hand pressed against the shoulder of the clone as he watched Tony and pressed a rough hand to his own hard length. There were soft groans coming from each Captain. Steve 2 mimicked Steve 1’s actions, instead his hand stroking the back of Tony’s head as the man on the floor bobbed. 

“Good boy,” the clone said with rough growl as his other hand came to lace around Tony’s head fully. Tony lost his control, moving slower as the man, of sorts, grabbed his hand on either side and began to fuck his mouth.  
Steve watched Tony and smiled, his own erection pressing tightly at his pants. “Stop,” he whispered to the clone, who’d slowly pushed Tony’s head away from his spit slathered cock. “Clothes off,” Steve 1 said as he stood and nodded to the arm. 

There was something that Tony had to say. Who did Steve think he was? He was commander in the streets but a slut slave in the sheets. He couldn’t be the commander everywhere, that was just fucking unfair. But … Tony wanted to be fucked so bad. His jaw tightening and loosening as he flung his shirt from overhead, unzipping and stepping from his jeans and kicking them aside. All of this was done with a seductive stare at Steve who smirked like some sorta wolf in sheep’s clothing. Fucking sweetheart sunshine faced fucker with his cute face and big muscles and licious fucking lips with his beautifully colored cock that Tony groaned looking at and felt his balls tightening with the need for release again. 

“Fuck you,” Tony snarled, facing the couch and staring off into the lab. 

The other man chuckled, a hum of vibration in his chest as he stood close to Tony and bit his neck. Every muscle in the older man’s body tensed, his legs weak under his weight as Steve grabbed his hair again and yanked his head back. “I’m doing the fucking, remember?” He laughed, his tongue flicking out his mouth as he shoved Tony forward into the cushion. The man on the couch blinked as he felt the hands rest at his hips, he lost all ideas of which Steve was which, who was fucking him and biting him, which one was teasing his hole with the tip of his cock and which one was bending down before him with a thick treat for his mouth again. 

Who gave a shit anymore?

There was a squirt of the warming lube poured between his cheeks and another on the cock he assumed was entering him but the moment he felt his legs shake, his lower body tensing slightly, breath hitched in his throat before a palm to the lower of his back with a warm breath rolling over his flesh whispering out a cooed, “Relax,” nothing more mattered. He grabbed the cushion beneath him as the soft thrust began. It was his moan versus one of the Steve’s groan. A hum of soft sounds of pleasure encircling them all as the Steve before him sat on one knee, stroking his cock against the warmth of Tony’s bottom lip.

The Steve before him grabbed his hair, the one behind him rocking his hips in a small circle before delivering a hard thrust for the first time. The man bent over the couch couldn’t stand the pleasure. Eyess closed and lip hanging open. He moaned loudly. Another thrust and another one. Sweat collecting on the lower of his back as his nails dug into the cushioning. Fuck he was gonna come. His head an empty space that tried to process how every each end of his nerves could endure so much pleasure. He wanted to look, his eyes faintly flicking up to the Steve before him who was bent forward now, stroking against Tony’s mouth with his hand on the lower man’s back. 

Finally, Tony took his small charge and scooted forward, taking the length into his mouth, head bobbing and drool running down the shaft as he sucked and swallowed the taste of the clear cum that had been sprinkled all over his tongue and lips. The air grew thicker, muggy as the sweat began to roll down Steve’s back and legs. The other Steve with a cock deep down Tony’s throat had sweat rolling down his chest and back.

“Fuck,” one Steve called out before the brisk slap of ass echoed the space. Tony moaned, hands digging deeper into the couch as he tried to move a hand down to his own cock. “Ohohoho, no sir,” one said as he slapped his hand away. The one behind him laughed as he raised a leg to the sofa arm, beginning to thrust harder into the man from a different angle. This drove his cocok downward, straight into the pinnacle of what drove his pleasure and truly what drove him closer and closer to his orgasm. He was seconds away, everyone was. A Steve fucking the man’s mouth with a rugged force and the other slapping and grabbing at his ass with a hunger. The room filling with the smell of sweat and the sounds of ragged breaths, the aroma of warming lube being put to use, the sweet scent of sex and passion. Another brisk slap to Tony’s ass, flat nails gripping at the skin and this was it. The man before him pulled his cock free, stroking vigorously against Tony’s gaping mouth as the man arched his back and came with deep groan of satisfaction. 

Next was Tony, his ass being pounded into the sofa arm and his own cock throbbing as he released his long awaited orgasm into the sectioning of the couch. Lastly was the Steve behind him. His leg was still raised, ass cheeks pinching as he dug his fingers into Tony's sweat soaked skin as he came with a long groan of his own.  
"Fuck," Tony laughed as he felt the throbbing around his walls. All was quiet, each man catching a man and letting out a soft laugh. The man before him stepped away, to stand up straight and go rather idle.

The man who had become one with the couch looked up.to the man. Fucking Steve 2. Looking over his shoulder, the man behind him was sliding from inside of him, stepping back with a still very hard erection begging for another session. Steve 1.

Tony slid his semi erect length from between the cushion and arm and stood with a small moan of sorts. "Thought you weren't gonna fuck me?"

Guzzling down an entire bottle of water, small cold drips hitting his chest and rolling down to his waist, the man finished with a rough laugh. "Didn't expect you to still tap out so soon. Planned on switching it before you finished, and well, me too." He was reaching for another bottle.  
"Who said I tapped out?"

He stopped before drinking, a smirk over his lips as he lowered the bottle to look at the man. "Oh?"

"I'm not some old man, Rogers. I may not can last too long getting my ass kicked by aliens and shit but I can fuck like a rabbit."

The blonde sort of chuckled. "You've never had sex with a super soldier."

"Now I have, and I want to fuck him a few more times if that's fine by him," Tony said with arms folded.  
The other man placed the bottle down, almost a absent toss as he walked up to his lover and stood only inches away. "Got anymore lube?"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ theseniorcitizen <3


End file.
